1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording head, methods for manufacturing the same, and an inkjet recording device, particularly to techniques which prevent clogging of nozzle openings caused by adhesives.
2. Related Art
As shown in FIG. 7A, an inkjet recording head 200 according to an example of related art includes a piezoelectric element (in other words, piezo element) 201, a driver circuit 203 for driving the piezoelectric element, a sealing plate 205 for sealing the piezoelectric element, a reservoir 207 that is externally supplied with ink fluid, a substrate 210 having a diaphragm 209 and a pressure generation chamber 211, and a nozzle plate 220 in which a nozzle opening 213 is formed. As shown in FIG. 7B, the above components are bonded together with an adhesive, and the piezoelectric element 201 and the driver circuit 203 are connected with wire bonding, thereby building up this inkjet recording head 200.
In recent years, nozzle openings are arranged in greater density, and connecting the piezoelectric element 201 and the driver circuit 203 with wire bonding is reaching its technical limits. Following such a trend, methods are disclosed so as to form driver circuits directly on the substrates and sealing plates. For examples, refer to JP-A-2001-205815 and JP-A-2001-162794. In order to connect piezoelectric elements and driver circuits, these methods use photolithographic wiring formation or flip chip mounting, thereby achieving fine connections compared to the case of wire bonding. Consequently, nozzle openings can be arranged in greater density.
The methods disclosed above, however, may result in clogging of the nozzle openings due to the adhesives protruding beyond the bonding surface. The probability of occurrence of this problem is considered to increase as the diameter of the nozzle opening is reduced and the nozzle openings are arranged in greater density.